


Destiny

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [59]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard as Girlycard, Drama & Romance, F/F, Genderfluid, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Pendant-dark, foaming water laps at the castle steps leading into the raging, freezing-cold sea. Insubordination willnotbe tolerated, not even in the most desolated and haunting of places.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> If you tilt your head and squint, this is a sequel to "Experimentation" which was my first Girlycard/Integra attempt. I love these two no matter if Alucard is running around looking like a man or a woman! I don't care! It's all good! It's all love! Clap if you love them too! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

059\. Dream

*

Pendant-dark, foaming water laps at the castle steps leading into the raging, freezing-cold sea.

Above the crowning and ancient marble entrance-arches, a vining brush of wild, pink roses grows, valiantly thriving against the bitter cold wind and the gloomy atmosphere surrounding it.

"Remind you of anyone, Sir Integra?"

The amorphous darkness behind her closes in, revealing a long-limbed, fair woman. Dark, belted leather encases her upper torso, like a straitjacket. Her legs and arms appear next, covered in the same, form-fitting material, along with a pair of boots. That black, curly hair softly layered to her mid-chin.

"… and I was led to believe you couldn't read my mind," Integra says dryly, not looking over to Alucard's newest female visage. Masquerading a fourteen-year-old must have grown tiresome in the last century.

Alucard's flushed, pouty lips stretch into a grin.

"Your mind and _your body_ tend to offer very different perspectives," she whispers, reaching with her greedy fingers to Integra's elbow, chuckling when the other woman jerks, scowling.

"How _DARE_ you—"

Splatters of icy, glistening rainwater fall onto Alucard's black, full eyelashes.

"Forgive me." Integra glares a little, steeling herself as the petite, dark-haired beauty examines her with barefaced approval. "I've said it before… the form I take matters not to me. I could _worship_ you just as easily as a woman, as I would a man. But never without your consent."

Her teeth clench up. A shooting, pleasant sensation of warmth crawls up Integra's back.

"I am not your goddess of vengeance nor do I want such thing from _you_." To her discomfort, Integra feels her nethers _throb_ in response to Alucard's fingers returning into her space, gently tucking a strand of Integra's ashy-blonde hair over her ear, those blood-gem eyes glowing brightly.

Insubordination will _not_ be tolerated, not even in the most desolated and haunting of places.

Alucard folds her right hand to her abdomen, and the other to the middle of her spine, humbly and deeply bowing to the other woman, grinning with all her white, stainless teeth.

"… Yes, _my_ master."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
